Promises
by Lady-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: He promised her he’ll be back. She promised him she’ll wait. When he left, she broke her promise and ended up hiding. He searched for her, but she refused to come out. He held on, but she gave up. After six years fate brings them back together. 1st POT fi


**This is my First P.O.T. fic so please be easy on me…**

**I just did this to release some steam and pass some time. Woooht. Things are going crazy over here. Hehehe.**

**This is dedicated to ****My Friends**** here:** **Shiori**-chan, **Kimiko**-bouchu, **Kyori**-chan, **Chiyo**-chan, **Saekee**-chan, **Bunny**-chan, **Ariane**-chan, **Yah**-chan, **Seru**-chan, **Miya**-chan, **Rah**-chan, and **Bianca**-chan. (that's a lot of _chans_ Hehehehe)

_Italize___means Flash Black

_**Italized and Bold**__****_ means Ryoma's thoughts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo******This means start of flashback.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx******This means end of flashback.

-Credit from **Caritate**, one of my favorite Authors.

**Warning:** Some Characters are OOC

**Disclaimer:** I simply do not own Prince of Tennis. Waaaaah!

**Promises**

**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 1: Flash Backs Are for Reasons**

"_Ryoma-kun" she whispered in between breathes. Ryoma looked down at the half sleeping girl under him. _

"_I told you once already, Sakuno." He teased. _

_Deciding to make another move he __swiftly got off from his position and gently but firmly pushed his girlfriend to the ground. Or bed rather…._

"_Ryoma…" she blushed darkly as she felt his body press against hers. She moaned when he nibbled against her smooth milky white skin leaving a few bite marks for the public to see. _

_He held onto both of her hands pinning her to his bed, just to make sure that she wouldn't try to escape. Not that she would anyway._

"_I Love you Ryoma-kun." she gasped as she felt him thrust towards her._

"_Shhh." Ryoma whispered pressing his forehead with hers. "I know."_

"_Ryoma…"_

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

'_**Ryoma, oh Ryoma, what are we going to do with you? You're making some promises oh so big, how gonna make it come true?'**__(the same song as Aaron, oh Aaron, I only changed the name)_

Irritated Ryoma looked up at the cause of his disturbance. His cell phone was ringing, oh so loudly I may add. To the beat of his own song "Ryoma, Oh Ryoma" that was composed for him by one of America's top singers, the _**jelly beans, **_was it?

Being a professional tennis player Ryoma was already well known, not only in the world of sports but in the world of celebrities as well. It must be hard to be handsome and cool. People just can't get enough of you.

Jerking his head, he dug through his bag desperately to find the mobile unit.

(wohoo is this gundam? LMAO)

_**Oyaji**_

The phone read. He sighed. He should have known his baka oyaji would wake him up sooner or later.

Flipping the phone to his ear he gave out a loud grunt. "What do you want oyaji?" He asked, glancing at the window beside him. _**Nothing but clouds.**_ What did you expect if you're riding a plane? You don't honestly believe superman is outside waving at you do you?

"The plane's landing soon." He declared in a bored tone.

"So?"

"sooo… you should hurry and clean up." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Jeez sometimes he wondered why he had a son like him.

"Fine fine, I'll clean up. You don't have to remain me. Jeez" Ryoma sighed in defeat. Ryoma wasn't a ten year old kid for God's sake. But why does his baka oyaji treat him like one. He was 23 years old, dang it! He's independent now, he can handle himself, thank him very much.

"One more thing Ryoma--" Ryoma quieted down as he felt his dad's seriousness. Okay maybe he's a complete idiot every now and then, but there are also times when he turns serious. _**What do you want, oyaji?**_ He questioned to himself, he felt the air thickened as he waited. What more could he possibly want?

"Good luck." Nanjiro blurted out. He scratched his head on the other line, though I doubt Ryoma saw that. He wasn't good with this kind of things. Giving advices and encouragements, moms were supposed to be good at that field not Dads. Dads were for the teasing, and other stuff.

"Go bring her back!" well since he started with the encouragement already, he should at least finish it, he thought.

Ryoma felt quiet relieved. It's been a while since he felt so, his dad, though may not seem that helpful is helping him in a small way. He grinned slightly.

"Of course." And with that he hung up.

He then shifted his gaze back to the window.

_The plane is landing soon_. He thought watching the white fluffy clouds pass by_. Finally._ It's been what, five, six years?

Six years ago, when he was seventeen, he went to America for the U.S. Open.

Six years ago, when he promised a certain wobbly hips he'd be back for her.

Six years ago, when he won his first tournament, got summoned for others, won again and became a professional tennis player. (You know how it works)

Six years ago, when he was too busy to come back.

Six years ago, when he lost touch with her.

Six years ago when he last saw his Sakuno.

Yes, _**his**_ Sakuno. After years of being that dense to realize his love for the girl, Sakuno finally gave up. But this however was the start of his blooming affection towards her.

He noticed she wasn't around during his games anymore. He noticed how she ignored him in the hallways. He noticed how cute she was from a distance, and how exceptionally beautiful she was up close. He noticed her, he thought about her, and before he knew it he was already harboring feelings for her.

_**Darn it, why do you realize how special a person is only when they're gone?**_

_**Was this some sort of test or something? Fine I get it now.**_

_**But if you think I'm giving up, hell you're wrong.**_

_**Echizen, Ryoma never gives up,**_

He knew it, god he knew. He wanted her. He needed her. He was actually in love with her.

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_Ryuzaki." He had said grabbing her wrist and making her look at him. The girl didn't budge however; she just started at her feet as if it was the most normal thing to do._

"_Why are you avoiding me?" he snapped. Nobody avoids Echizen Ryoma. In fact it was he who always avoided others._

_She remained quiet and he hated it._

"_What's wrong with you?" He shook her. __**Damn it girlie, say something! Stop making this hard for me!**_

_She started crying, small diamond tears started cascading down her heart shaped face. Ryoma was surprised. What's wrong with her? Did he hurt her?_

"_I…." she sniffed as the watery liquid kept pouring._

"_I guess I've (hiccup) ..I've always liked Ryoma-kun." She whispered looking down. _

"_De-demo, he doesn't….(hiccup) he doesn't even--"_

"_You Idiot!" He sounded really angry it felt like he was ready to hit someone with a tennis ball. But his voice softened as he ran a hand down her cheeks wiping away her tears saying…._

"_I like Ryuzaki too." He crushed her towards him in loose hug._

"_I like Ryuzaki a lot."_

"_Ryo—Ryoma-kun"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

He smiled at the mere memory. He was fifteen when he told her he liked her too and they've been going out for three years.

His smile turned upside down at the recollection.

Everything was going great. He was the captain of the tennis team, they were going to the Nationals, he was doing great in school (particularly in English), and he had Sakuno. Everything was perfect.

He even remembered doing _**it**_ with Sakuno for his seventeenth birthday. Yes it was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect….

Until…

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_What do you mean you signed me up for the U.S. Open?!" Ryoma was bewildered. Talk about privacy. Sheeesh his father didn't even consider he needed any._

"_It's a good opportunity kid. You still have a long way to go before you can even dream of beating me." Echizen Nanjiro smirked._

_Ryoma wanted to strangle him at that moment. If only it wasn't a crime._

"_Yadda. I'm not going." he said in finality turning on his heel to leave. _

"_Afraid you'll lose?" he asked. No emotions can be traced from his usually teasing voice. _

_Ryoma didn't respond._

"_I didn't remember training a quitter." He had said in a whisper, but still Ryoma managed to hear._

"_Do what you want then, Ryoma." He stated waking pass the teen. A hint of disappointment can be trace from his face._

_**Do what I want?**__ He thought. __**What do I want? What do I really want?**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

Ryoma sighed in the plane. He remembered agreeing in the end. Not coming t school for two days, he didn't show up for practice, he didn't even contacted her. She must have been worried sick after two days of not hearing from him.

He called her the night before he left though.

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_Moshi-moshi, Ryuzaki Residence." Her voice sounded sweet on the phone, but it was sweeter in person, he mentally thought before answering._

"_Sakuno." He had said earning a gasped from the girl._

"_Ryom-kun? Where were you these past few days? You aren't hurt are you? Are you okay?" she asked worried, he was expecting her too. Who wouldn't worry if you haven't been contacted by your so called boyfriend in two whole days?_

"_No. I'm fine" his fingers played around with the phones wire._

"_How's the team?" he asked out of the blue._

"_They're fine. Fuku-bouchu Horio-kun is taking care of everything." She sounded so cheerful it felt guilty to make her feel less happy._

"_That's good." His voice sounded so deep it felt like he was hiding something. He knew he was good at this sort of things._

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_Ryoma wasn't sure of what to think at that moment. _

_Was he really going to tell her? Will she be mad? Will she be happy for him? _

_**This is going ballistic**__! He huffed. He's not sure bout a lot of things this past few days, but there is one thing he is sure of. It's the fact that he loves Sakuno and he can never keep anything from her._

"_Sakuno, listen. I need to tell you something." he gripped the phone tighter._

"_Yes? What is it Ryoma-kun?"_

_**I need to be honest. I have to tell her.**_

"_I'm going to America tomorrow" he stated._

"_oh." He felt her cheerfulness flush down the toilet._

"_But it's just for two weeks Sakuno." He started. "My dad signed me up for the U.S, Open and I couldn't say no, because he already has my tickets and--"_

_She cut him off, shaking her head on the other line. Though I doubt he was able to see that._

"_You don't have to worry about me, Ryoma-kun" she declared, causing him to stay quiet._

_Sakuno was actually trying to be brave._

"_You know I'll be supporting you, no matter what." She smiled_

_There was silence in both ends._

"_You'll be in the airport tomorrow right?" he asked breaking the silence._

"_Hmmm" she smiled in acknowledgement. "I'll be there."_

"_2pm. My flight is boarding at 3, be there at 2 so we can spend a few minutes with each other before I go." He said in the coolest way possible. He doesn't want her to think tat he's sappy._

"_Yes sir."_

"_You better not be late." He warned, causing the girl to giggle._

"_I'll be there, Ryoma-kun. I promise"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

"But you never did come did you?" Ryoma sighed, tilting his head more to the window.

I remembered waiting for you until the last call. But you never came. I was sad who wouldn't? Don't promise people you'll come if you won't. Don't bring their hopes down, Sakuno.

What more was you never answered or returned my calls. When I signed in at mail, you signed out. You were avoiding me and I knew. God I knew! You were to obvious.

I remembered beating the hell out of everyone in that darn U.S, Open so I can come home and give you a good shake! What was wrong with you? I know you were wrong but come on!

Winning the U.S. Open turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. After winning, people couldn't get enough of me, they wanted more of me and before I knew it I was set to play in the Australian open, French pen, Sony Erickson Open, and Wimbledon.

My two weeks turned into moths and before I knew it, you were already out of sight.

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_What do you mean Sakuno's gone!?" Ryoma Echizen. Although calm has the tendency to shout when he was angry. You noticed?_

_His former team mate and senpai, Momoshiro Takeshi promised he'll look after Sakuno and keep Echizen updated while he was in his matches._

"_Sakuno's gone, Echizen. She's gone." He stated in disbelief himself._

_What the hell? People don't just disappear, do they? Of course they don't. it was logically impossible._

_Ryoma tried his best to calm down; he has another match in less than two hours. He needed to calm down._

"_Momo-senpai. What do you mean she's gone?" he asked again._

"_Ryuzaki-sansei transferred her somewhere in Japan and she wouldn't tell us because she knows we'll tell you." That wasn't the answer we're looking for but still._

"_I have every right to know where __**my**__ girlfriend is, damn it!" Ryoma was positively sure that he wanted to strangle his old coach, but he restrained himself. For one, he wasn't even anywhere near Sumire-sensei so how can he possible strangle her? LMAO_

"_Sensei said you don't have anymore right to come near Sakuno-chan again. Man Echizen, what did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything!" he defended, of course he really didn't._

"_I just told her that I was going to America on the last minute." But surely knowing Ryuzaki-sensei that wasn't anything to be mad about was it?_

_Momo sighed on the other line._

"_Whatever it is, it's something serious. She won't even let us know anything." He paused at the thought._

"_All except Fuji-senpai, that is." And right here, Ryoma found a small speck of hope. _

_**Fuji-senpai.**_

"_What about Fuji-senpai?"_

"_All I know is he knows something."_

"_How?"_

"_I dunno. But I just do, trust me okay?" It's not that Ryoma didn't trust Momo, it's just he didn't trust his intuition, nope not at all._

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

True enough, Fuji did know something; he thanked the stars that Momo was right for once. But being the sadist that he was, he doubt that he'll tell him anything he wants to know, and he was right.

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_Fuji-senpai, please you have to tell me where Sakuno is." Ryoma pleaded. Fuji remained quiet for some time._

"_Echizen" he breathed. Ryoma can actually feel him smiling on the other end._

"_I can't." __**He can't? WTF he can't? **_

"_Why not!?" __**why the hell won't people tell me anything? Darn it!**_

"_Because I promised Sakuno-chan I won't."_

_Ryoma actually felt his own heart beating to come to a stop. Call him over dramatic but it was true._

_Really, Sakuno. How can you call yourself mature if you can't even forgive me for that? It's not like I lied to you or anything, it's just last minute and I needed to prepare and ugh! I can't take this anymore._

"_Promises are meant to be broken senpai, I'm sure you out of all people know that."_

_He chuckled, a rich manly chuckle that was insulting in a way. "Sou Dane demo, Echizen when I make a promise, I keep it."_

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

You must have been really mad at me Sakuno. You must have been really mad to hide like you did. In fact I felt like a cat searching for a mouse. You were really good at it too, I'll give you that. I hired professionals to look for you but still, they turned up with no trace! Where the hell where you? Was it actually possible for a person to disappear like that? O boy did you give me a headache those past few years. No one knew where you were, no one knew what happen to you, I could have reported you missing if it wasn't for your grandma.

**OoOoOoOoOo ****Flash Back o****OoOoOoOoO**

"_Coach, I need to speak to Sakuno."_

"_She has nothing more to say to you, that's for sure."_

"_But sensei I--"_

"_Ryoma, listen. Sakuno thinks it's best for the both of you if you two didn't see each other anymore."_

"_But why?" __**at least tell me why**_

"_She's afraid she'll just get in the way of your new career."_

"_No she won't"_

"_Well that's what she decided, and I think it's best if we respect her decision."_

"_But--"_

"_Good luck, Echizen Ryoma"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

"Respect!" Ryoma grunted at the thought. Hell right he respected it. He remembered expecting that if it seemed that he backed down, Sakuno will show up. He expected her to reappear; just like those magic shows they use to watch together. But she didn't. She just didn't.

Sigh. His 2 weeks turned into months. And his months turned into years, and before he knew it had been a long six years passed.

Ryoma was updated on how everyone was doing.

Their bouchu, Tezuka as expected turn into a professional tennis player winning matches world wide.

Fuji graduated in medical school and was now an official doctor. (Squeals yey! Fuji)

Eiji-senpai settled in and was happily married to his childhood friend Shiori. (Snickers)

Momo was dating some girl named Keiko. (ahem ahem)

Inui became a world known chemist specializing power juices and with Kaido's help he eventually turned them into something tasteful.

Taka-san inherited his dad's little shop and turned into a five star restaurant. He is known as the best 'burniiiiing' sushi chef.

And as for Oishi, he studied the ocean life. We all know how he loves his fishes.

Ryoma was updated. He knew what everyone was up too, he knew what they were doing all except for one.

All except for Sakuno.

There were no traces of her at all. For six long years he wondered where was she was. He was actually thinking of moving on, but good thing he didn't.

**OoOoOoOoOo**** Flash Back Yesterday ****oOoOoOoOoO**

"_You are absolutely sure that it was her?" Ryoma asked. Momo had called him, among all the old regulars it was Momo who stayed really connected with. He never expected it was Momo who would actually spot Sakuno._

"_Don't you trust me Echizen?" he asked a lil hurt._

"_It's not that. It's just I want to be sure."_

"_Don! I'm one hundred percent sure. She even called me Momo-chan-senpai"_

"_Where did you see her?" he asked, excitement over powering his voice_

"_At the supermarket. She was doing her food shopping"_

"_How is she? What did she look like? What did she tell you?"_

_Momo chuckled on the other line. "Slow down, Romeo. I'll answer your questions one at a time"_

_Ryoma took a minute to breathe before he could ask his first question._

"_How was she Momo-senpai?"_

_Momo grinned. "She looked alright. Her hair was still long. Her eyes were still glowing and she looked" Momo paused "Happy. She looked really happy"_

_Ryoma was dumfounded. Sakuno was happy without him. What the?_

"_Did she tell you why she disappeared for all those years?" he asked impassive. __**Fine, Sakuno, if you want to play though so be it.**_

"_Hmmm I asked, but she told me it was a long story."_

"_You didn't persist?"_

"_Nope. She was in a hurry. She told me she still needed to fix her stuff. She said she just moved back last week."_

_Ryoma's eyes widened. Sakuno has moved back to &! (okay so I don't know where they live. Hehehe. Warui, warui____)_

"_Any idea where?"_

"_No idea"_

"_Senpai. You're an idiot! Why didn't you ask?" it was just like Momo to forget something important like that._

"_oi! Don't call me an idiot. Sakuno-chan was in a hurry that day. It couldn't be helped."_

_He wanted to kick Momo then and there, but he couldn't. he had two problems. One he was in America and Momo was in Japan. TT. two, he was grateful for the information if it wasn't for Momo he could have been a sitting duck now like every other night, but still he wanted to kick him. Duh Momo-senpai you could have at least followed her!_

"_Hn."he rolled his eyes._

"_Think of it this way, Echizen. At least you don't have to search the entire Japan anymore. She's here, right under our noses."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So, when are you coming back?"_

_Momo heard Ryoma smirked on the other line. _

"_Tomorrow." He didn't waste time did he?_

"_What? Wow. Isn't that a little—er too soon?" he asked._

"_Not really. My agent made me go to this junior tennis competition for kids, just for publicity and my flight happens to be tomorrow."_

"_Wow. Talk about timing. Hehehe." Momo scratched his head, fate is indeed something._

**XxXxXxXxXx**** End of Yesterday's Flash Back ****xXxXxXxXxX**

So here he was, Echizen Ryoma. 23 years old, a professional tennis player was now going back to Japan after six years.

He opened a can of his favorite ponta and stared at the horizon feeling the warmth of the glorious sun.

He smirked. "I'm going to find you, Sakuno. Just you wait."

_**LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld LadyvonBielefeld**_

**Author's Note:**** That ends the first chapter, it's random, I know. It just popped out of my head one minute and the next thing I knew I was typing like a crazy lunatic. LMAO. I'll tell you the truth guys; I'm not good with one-shots. I suck at them, so expect a continuation for this one. Sigh. I hope you guys understood what my story was telling. Hehehe:P Sorry for the many flash backs demo I needed to explain what happened between them. Does that make any sense at all? LMAO**

**Anyways leave me something to work with: ****reviews, ****constructive criticism****, suggestions, feedbacks, comments, a cookie? Anything at all, except flames, ****NO FLAMES****, **_**(I have a weak heart and if I get upset, I'll die. Just Kidding:P but I can't handle flames, so please no flames.)**_

**There is something I always wanted to say here, can I? (clears throat) Mada mada dane! Yey!! Hehehe..,I've always wanted to do that. (dances around)**

**You know what; if you want a ****free Lollipop**** (virtual one) all you have to this is press that box down there. Hehehe. Spread the RyoSaku Love Minna********!**

**See you next Chapter:P**

**With lots and lots of love,**

_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_


End file.
